Desculpa
by Sidonie M
Summary: Hinamori precisava pedir desculpas a Hitsugaya, mais ele estava desacordado, quando ele acorda ela precisa tomar coragem para dizer tudo o que sentia. Fic curtinha, sobre chuva, desculpa, e chocolate quente.


**Oi galera, mais uma fic minha, espero que gostem, desta vez é uma HinamorixHitsugaya.**

**Desculpa.**

Tudo estava em paz, Aizen havia finalmente sido derrotado, junto com todos os espadas, havia sido uma luta difícil, muitos shinigamis também saíram feridos, mais finalmente tudo parecia estar correndo bem, Rukia voltou para a Soul Society, mais dessa vez Ichigo também foi, já que ele foi convidado a ser o novo capitão do 9º esquadrão, e aceitou. Rukia se tornou a vice capitã do 13º esquadrão, Renji também havia voltado. Mais para Hinamori nem tudo estava bem, ela se arrependia amargamente de ter confiado em Aizen, e precisa pedir desculpas, tentar explicar isso para uma certa pessoa, Hitsugaya Toushirou, ele lutou contra Aizen, foi uma luta muito difícil, ambos já estavam sem condições de lutar, mais o capitão do 10º esquadrão usou suas ultimas forças, e derrotou Aizen, mais também caiu em seguida. Desde então permanecia sobre os cuidados do 4º esquadrão, mais já fazia um mês desde o ocorrido, e ele ainda não havia acordado.

-**bom dia Hinamori-san**. –Disse Hanatarou alegremente.

-**bom dia, será que eu posso vê-lo?** –perguntou. Hanatarou já sabia que ela ia perguntar isso, desde o ocorrido ela ia todos os dias de manhã bem cedo ver o amigo. Na esperança de encontrá-lo acordado, mais sempre se decepcionava.

-**claro, fique o tempo que quiser**. –disse educadamente como sempre.

-**obrigada.** –agradeceu. Andou até o quarto, entrou, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Foi até a cama, e como sempre encontrou o amigo dormindo, deu um sorriso triste, ela nunca havia falava nada, ao perceber que ele ainda não estava acordado, ficava em silêncio, mais dessa vez resolveu falar, ela já não podia mais suportar tudo aquilo. **–sabe por que eu sempre venho aqui? Eu sei que um dia você estará acordado. E então eu poderei me desculpar por ter sido uma idiota. **–sentou na cama, próxima a ele, e, pois sua mão sobre o rosto do shinigami. –eu sinto tanta sua falta. –deixou uma lagrima escorrer de seus olhos. Ela parou uns instantes para mirá-lo, ele não estava com o quimono de shinigami no qual ela estava acostumada a vê-lo, estava apenas com uma calça preta, e no peito algumas ataduras. Sim, seu amigo havia crescido, ele estava mais forte, e sem duvida muito bonito, corou em se dar conta de seus pensamentos.

Depois de um tempo saiu de lá, afinal ainda tinha que trabalhar, e como uma nova capita havia entrado em seu esquadrão a pouco tempo tinha ainda mais trabalho, o nome da sua nova capitã era Asumaki Keiko, pele bem branca, olhos verdes claro, e cabelo bem comprido marrom. Começou a andar em direção a seu esquadrão.

-**bom dia Hinamori**. –cumprimentou Renji.

-**bom dia Renji. **–sorriu.

-**não soube? Todos os vice capitães foram convocados para uma missão. **

-**eu não sabia!** –afirmou. –**você está indo para lá? **–perguntou.

-**sim, vamos?** –convidou.

-**vamos**. –a morena concordou. Então ambos foram até a sala de reunião, os demais vice capitães já estavam ali.

-**bom, surgiu um imprevisto. Parece que um grande buraco apareceu do Hueco mundo para uma pequena cidade do mundo humano, e alguns menos atravessaram, e também alguns hollows, não podemos ficar sem capitães no momento na soul society, então vou enviar vocês. **–explicou Yamamoto.

-**em quanto tempo iremos voltar? **–perguntou Hinamori preocupada.

-**no tempo que for necessário**. –concluiu Yamamoto. –**existem muitos menos, por isso poderá ser um tanto complicado.**

-**não se preocupe, Hitsugaya vai ficar bem. **–falou Renji baixinho, sendo assim só ela ouviu, passando a mão sobre seus cabelos.

-**eu..obrigada Renji. **–agradeceu com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

-**quando partimos?** –perguntou Matsumoto.

-**logo depois do almoço. **–disse o capitão do primeiro esquadrão. –**dispensados. **

-**vamos almoçar juntos Hinamori?** –perguntou Kira se aproximando de onde ela e Renji estavam. –**vamos também Renji?**

-**sim.** –a morena concordou. Eles sempre almoçavam juntos, Renji e Kira eram grandes amigos para ela. –**vamos chamar a Rukia também. **

-**isso se ela não for almoçar com o capitão Kurosaki não é? **–perguntou Matsumoto com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, entrando na conversa.

-**eu vou com vocês sim. O capitão Kurosaki está ocupado e vai almoçar mais tarde**. –afirmou Rukia que estava ouvindo tudo.

-**bom, vamos todos então**. –falou Matsumoto animadamente.

O almoço foi divertido, Matsumoto era muito divertida, Renji também, Kira era uma ótima companhia, e Rukia era uma grande amiga. Logo foram arrumar as coisas, sabiam que a missão não seria das mais fáceis. E realmente não foi, derrotaram todos os hollows e menos apenas 3 dias depois, chegando de volta a Soul Society a noite.

-**estou morta. **–reclamou Matsumoto.

-**é, e olha que fomos todos os vice capitães**. –comentou Rukia.

-**menos a Yachiru**. –disse Renji. –**aquela piralha conseguiu se livrar dessa missão**.

-**eu vou para minha casa, até amanhã gente.. **–Hinamori se despediu. Todos também se despediram e foram as suas respectivas casas. Momo chegou na sua, fechou a porta atrás de si, e se jogou na cama, amanhã bem cedo ela iria ver o amigo como de costume, já estava sentindo falta de vê-lo. Ela estava cansada, mesmo assim não conseguia dormir, lembranças invadiam sua mente, lembranças do passado, lembranças de quando ainda nem era uma shinigami, e Hitsugaya era apenas um garotinho que adorava melancias_**.-'' Quem sabe tudo poderia ser diferente? Se eu não tivesse entrado no quinto esquadrão.'' **_- adormeceu perdida em seus pensamentos.

No outro dia como de costume acordou bem cedo, levantou, tomou uma xícara de café, foi até o banheiro, se despiu, entrou no chuveiro, e um tempo depois saiu enrolada em uma toalha branca, colocou seus trajes de shinigami, e saiu apresada. Chegou ao hospital do quarto esquadrão, mais algo estava errado, Hanatarou não estava ali como de costume, entrou no quarto do amigo, andou até a cama.

-**Hitsugaya? **–chamou baixinho.

-**ele não está mais aqui! **–falou uma voz atrás dela.

-**Capita Unohana? Ele mo- **tentou concluir mais estava muito nervosa. Seu coração batia acelerado.

-**não, ele está bem. Não se preocupe. Ele acordou, eu disse para ele ficar uns dias em repouso, mais ele disse que tinha muito trabalho a fazer**. –explicou.

-**então ele está bem? **–perguntou animada.

-**está. **–afirmou sorrindo -**você vai vê-lo? **–perguntou.

-**eu..sim. **–concordou. Agora ela havia parado para pensar, ela teria que dizer a ele o que tinha para dizer, e havia chegado a hora. Correu apressadamente até o décimo esquadrão,

-**Hinamori, bom di-dia**. –falou Matsumoto na porta da sala do capitão, com uma pilha de papeis nas mãos, tão grande que nem dava para ver o rosto da vice capita.

**-nossa! Quanto papel**. –falou Hinamori a mirando curiosa.

-**sim, como você deve saber o capitão voltou, e já me encheu de trabalho**. –reclamou com uma voz manhosa.

-**entendo. **–riu baixo para que a ruiva não ouvisse. –**ele está?**

-**está, pode entrar. Bom eu vou indo, tenho muito que fazer**. –se despediu e começou a andar, um tanto desajeitada.

-**posso entrar? **–perguntou Hinamori batendo na porta.

-**entra Hinamori. **–disse uma voz do outro lado. Sem duvidas era a voz de Hitsugaya, era inconfundível, ele já sabia que era ela, claro, já era de se esperar se tratando de Hitsugaya. Respirou fundo, abriu a porta e entrou, fechando logo depois.

-**você está bem? Me disseram que você fugiu do hospital**. –perguntou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-**estou. Você não é a única que foge dos lugares**. –comentou o capitão também sorrindo.

-**que bom que está bem**. –não agüentou e correu até ele, abraçando-o, este ficou surpreso, mais retribuiu o abraço, era um abraço tão bom, quente, e gostoso, ambos pensavam, sem coragem de quebrar o abraço.

-**e já voltou a trabalhar né? Você tem que se cuidar**. –afirmou a morena se soltando do abraço com um sorriso nos lábios. –**um mês no hospital, sem acordar, deixou todos nos preocupados mocinho. **–começou a dar um sermão.

-**eu não sou criança Hinamori**. –reclamou.

-**eu sei, você cresceu, mais sempre vai ser o Shiro-kun, que comia melancias comigo**. –comentou sorrindo.

-**Hanatarou disse que você ia todos os dias me visitar. **

-**bem.. **–corou, desde quando o Hanatarou era tão fofoqueiro? –**é verdade, eu ia ver como você estava. **

-**entendo, obrigado por se preocupar**. –afirmou sorrindo para ela.

**-que isso, tudo bem**. –respirou fundo, ela tinha que pedir desculpas, mais qual o melhor momento para isso? Como escolher as palavras certas? Estava muito confusa.

-**então, eu tenho que trabalhar, e creio que você também. **–comentou se sentando na sua cadeira.

-**sim, você vai almoçar? **–perguntou.

-**acho que não, eu como alguma coisa mais tarde**. –afirmou.

-**então, eu trago alguma coisa para você**. –falou animadamente.

-**tudo bem Hinamori**. –cedeu. Na verdade como recusar com aquele lindo sorriso nos lábios? Para que recusar? Se ele adorava quando ela estava por perto.

-**ooooooooook. **–deu ênfase ao o. –**bom trabalho Shiro-kun**. –provocou.

-**é capitão Hitsugaya**. –gritou, mais estava com um sorriso nos lábios, como ele sentiu falta desse apelido, como ele sentiu falta de sua companhia. Ele tentava espantar esse tipo de pensamente, mais era em vão, eles teimavam em tomar sua mente.

A manhã de trabalho, mais pareceu uma eternidade para a morena, quando finalmente chegou o horário de almoço, saiu apresada.

-**Hinamori, vai almoçar? **–perguntou Kira se aproximando da amiga.

-**hoje não Kira, vou levar o almoço para o Hitsugaya**. –contou.

-**tudo bem, nos vemos então. Ah, e diga ao capitão Hitsugaya que todo o meu esquadrão está feliz que ele tenha melhorado.** –afirmou sorrindo.

-**certo, até logo. **–se despediu, e continuo andando.

Enquanto isso Hitsugaya acabava de arrumar alguns papeis.

-**capitão, eu estou indo almoçar**. –afirmou Matsumoto. –**quer vir também? **–perguntou.

-**não, ainda tenho que acabar aqui**. –afirmou. –**e a Hinamori vira daqui a pouco. **

-**entendo. **–sorriu travessa. –**divirtam-se**. –afirmou piscando para o capitão.

-**Matsumoto, Hinamori é apenas minha amiga. **–afirmou, lançando um olhar mortal para a ruiva.

-**certo, certo! Até depois**. –se despediu, e saiu rapidamente do local, antes que levasse um sermão.

Um tempo depois ele ouviu alguém bater na porta, levantou, e foi até lá abrir.

-**Hinamori, pode entrar**. –afirmou abrindo espaço para ela passar.

-**obrigada. –**agradeceu e entrou. –**eu trouxe seu almoço. Onde eu deixo? **–perguntou sorrindo.

-**pode deixar em cima da minha mesa. **–afirmou retribuindo o sorriso. Desde quando ele sorria tanto? Realmente estava mudado.

-**pronto. Pode comer**. –afirmou largando uma bandeja de comida sobre a mesa.

-**não quer comer também..? você trouxe muita coisa**. –perguntou.

-**não, eu não estou com fome. –**maldita hora para sua barriga resolver fazer barulho, anunciando que ela estava sim, com fome. –**quer dizer, bem..tudo bem. **–concordou corada.

-**certo, sente aqui**. –afirmou o capitão segurando o riso.

-**obrigada. **–agradeceu sorrindo envergonhada. Foi até a cadeira, e sentou. Logo ele foi e sentou a seu lado. Começaram a comer em silêncio, como aquele silencio era perturbador, havia muita coisa a ser dita, mais nenhum deles tinha coragem de começar, preferindo falar qualquer outra coisa, ou até manter o silêncio.

-**então? Aconteceu alguma coisa na minha ausência**? –perguntou.

-**nada, algumas missões, e como já deve saber Ichigo agora também é capitão**. –contou.

-**sim, eu sei. –**afirmou. **–e como vai seu esquadrão**?

-**tudo indo bem, eu tenho bastante trabalho, por isso sempre volto tarde para casa, mais fora isso está indo tudo bem. **–contou, enquanto bebia um pouco de suco. –eu tive um sonho estranho essa noite.

-**que tipo de sonho**? –perguntou dando uma mordida em uma maça.

-**sonhei que estávamos na nossa antiga casa, e que ainda éramos crianças**. –contou sorrindo. –**tenho saudade daquele tempo. Você era tão chato**. –riu alto.

-**eu não era tão chato assim**. –fingiu ficar irritado. –**é, eu também tenho um pouco de saudade daquele tempo. **

-**depois daquilo nos afastamos tanto**. –continuou, era o começo para ela chegar onde queria, para poder pedir desculpas. Mais como pedir desculpas? Como saber se ele ia perdoá-la depois de tudo? Ela tentava tomar coragem, respirava fundo, e lutava para continuar a encará-lo.

-**é. **–apenas concordou. Não sabia o que mais dizer. O silencio permaneceu novamente.

-**bom, já está quase na hora de eu voltar ao meu esquadrão. Eu tenho tanto trabalho. –**afirmou se levantando. –**se cuide, ainda está fraco, não quero que volte para o hospital**. ''_Eu não suportarei que volte para lá._ ''

-**tudo bem**. –afirmou também se levantando. –**até..logo**.

-**eu posso vir lhe ver..a noite? **–perguntou sem jeito.

-**se você quiser, eu pretendo voltar mais cedo para casa hoje, ainda tenho que arrumar algumas coisas lá, se quiser,vá até lá.**

-**certo, eu vou sim. Até mais tarde então**. –se despediu, pensou em dar lhe um beijo na bochecha, mais preferiu não o fazê-lo, não pro enquanto.

As horas passavam devagar, todos na soul society estavam trabalhando, logo o céu começou a ficar nublado, e alguns pingos de chuva fina começaram a cair, antes estava quente, agora o vento era um tanto gelado.

-**Hinamori-san? **–chamou Keiko, sua capitã.

-**sim? **–se voltou a encará-la.

-**não tenho mais nenhum trabalho para você, pode ir se quiser, logo começara a chover forte**. –afirmou sorrindo, ela era uma boa capitã, alegre, além de ser extremamente forte e inteligente.

-**eu vou então, obrigada capitã**. –agradeceu também sorrindo. –**boa noite. **

-**boa noite Hinamori-san.** –afirmou.

Logo já estava pro lado de fora, andando debaixo da chuva fraca, logo se deparou com a amiga, Kuchiki Rukia.

-**Hinamori, o que faz na chuva?** –perguntou Rukia, que estava com um guarda chuva lilás.

-**eu estou indo a casa do Shi..Hitsugaya-kun**. –contou sorrindo.

-**entendo. Não quer entrar de baixo do guarda chuva? **–perguntou.

-**e você, onde vai tão arrumada? Vai sair com o capitão do 9º esquadrão é? **–perguntou entrando debaixo do guarda chuva. Rukia estava com um quimono vermelho, até a metade das coxas, com uma fita branca na cintura, e alguns detalhes no quimono da mesma cor. Realmente estava muito bonita.

-**sim. –**afirmou sorrindo. –**vou jantar com Ichigo**. –contou.

-**fico tão feliz por vocês.. **–sorriu.

_Flashback on:_

_Ichigo acabará de derrotar Ulquiorra, tinha sido uma luta difícil, estava caído no chão, muito ferido, com os olhos fechados. Logo Rukia correu até ele, assustada. _

_-Ichigo? –chamou o sacudindo. _

_-estou bem baixinha, calma. –afirmou abrindo os olhos e a encarando. _

_-baka, me assustou. –afirmou corada. _

_-eu não podia morrer sem antes te dizer que eu.. –as palavras se recusavam a sair, ele sentou com dificuldade, um pouco corado, e passou a mirá-la. _

_-você? –perguntou curiosa. _

_-eu te amo baixinha. –afirmou ainda mais corado, seu coração parecia que ia soltar pela boca. _

_-eu também te amo, idiota. –afirmou sorrindo. Ambos se encararam, felizes pelo seu sentimento ser retribuído. O ruivo a puxou para mais perto de si, segurando sua cintura, aproximou seus lábios do dela, os colando, no começo era mais um rosar de lábios, logo ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, a qual foi concedida sem demora, era um beijo profundo, e apaixonado. _

_Flashback of._

-**eu estou tão feliz com aquele cabeça de cenoura**. –comentou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-**soube que o Ishida e a Inoue também estão namorando**. –comentou.

-**sim, Inoue descobriu que estava apaixonada por ele. **–afirmou.

-**entendo, é como nos contos de fada, tem um final feliz. **

-**só falta o seu e do Hitsugaya né? **–piscou para a amiga.

-**bem... –**corou.

-**bom, Ichigo me espera, quer que eu te leve até a casa do capitão Hitsugaya? **–perguntou.

-**não precisa, eu vou. Boa noite para vocês**. –desejou.

-**para vocês também**. –riu baixinho, e começou a andar.

A chuva engrossou, estava forte o suficiente para molhar todo o traje de Hinamori, mais ela não ligou. Continuou andando, até chegar na casa de Hitsugaya. Bateu na porta e logo ouviu os passos de alguém vindo em direção a ela.

-**entre. –**afirmou o garoto abrindo a porta. Ela o mirou de cima a baixo, e como não olhar? Ele estava apenas com uma calça preta, sem camisa, secando o cabelo com uma toalha, ela corou, mais não tirou os olhos do corpo do rapaz, ele notou, mais preferiu segurar o riso. Ela acordando do transe, entrou e deu alguns passos a frente.

-**desculpe, eu acabei de tomar banho, acabei pegando chuva no caminho de volta**. –contou.

-**tu-tudo bem. **–gaguejou. –**eu também peguei chuva. Nunca imaginei que choveria**. –afirmou.

-**nem eu, estava um dia tão bonito**. –afirmou. –**você tem que se secar, vai acabar pegando um resfriado**. –concluiu se aproximando dela, pegou sua toalha e secou seu rosto.

-**o-obrigada. **–agradeceu corando novamente. Que mania que ele tinha em fazê-la corar, ou melhor, que dom.

-**vou pegar uma roupa minha! Você não vai ficar com essa roupa molhada. **–afirmou indo até o quarto. –**bom, você pode ficar com esse roupão por enquanto. **-Era um roupão, todo branco, com as suas iniciais gravadas nele.

-**obrigada. Posso tomar um banho? **–perguntou.

-**sim, o banheiro fica a direita**. –apontou.

-**eu já vim aqui antes capitão Hitsugaya.** –sorriu.

-**mais já faz bastante tempo**. –afirmou. –**bom, eu vou fazer um chocolate quente, e você trate de tomar um banho bem quente**. –concluiu.

-**sim papai**. –brincou, rindo alto. Ele também riu, era contagiante. Era impressionante como se sentia bem em estar com ele. Era tão bom. Ele sentia o mesmo. Como nos velhos tempo, ou até melhor. Ela andou até o banheiro, tirou a roupa molhada, soltou os cabelos, entrou no chuveiro, e ficou vendo a água cair, era tão gostosa aquela água quente sobre seus ombros, um tempo depois saiu de lá, com o roupão, e os cabelos molhados e soltos.

-**demorou. –**comentou o garoto impaciente escorado na mesa.

-é**, acabei perdendo a noção do tempo**. –comentou o encarando, ela não gostava de ver aquele olhar serio a encarando.

-**tudo bem, estou só brincando, sente, vamos tomar um chocolate quente**. –afirmou sorrindo.

-**certo. –**ela também sorriu, aliviada. Sentou e ficou o encarando. Ele levantou, serviu chocolate quente para ambos, entregou o dela, e ficou com o seu. A morena pegou sorrindo.

-**você que fez**? –perguntou.

-**sim, por quê**?

-**por nada. O que botou nele? **–brincou.

**-hum, cebola, alho, pimenta. **–mentiu.

-**não brinque Shirou. Quero só ver se está bom**. –levou a xícara a boca, e tomou um gole estava realmente muito bom. –**sabe? Até que está bem gostoso. **

-**hum, que bom, beba tudo. **–afirmou se levantando e indo em direção a janela. –**a chuva está cada vez mais forte. **–comentou.

-**parece que não vai parar hoje. **–afirmou. –**odeio chuva**. –comentou se levantando e indo também até a janela, com a caneca nas mãos.

-**eu gosto, parece que ela lava tudo, faz os problemas desaparecerem, eu sempre gostei de tomar banho de chuva para limpar meus problemas. **–contou. Ela o olhou surpresa.

**-entendo**. –afirmou mirando a chuva cair pela janela. –**por isso tomou banho de chuva hoje? **–perguntou o encarando.

-**talvez. **–afirmou, voltando a mesa e se sentando. –**acho melhor desistir de ir embora por enquanto, sabe? Acho que a chuva não ira parar hoje**. –falou mudando de assunto, ele tinha o dom de fazer isso.

-**hum, mais a minha casa não fica tão longe, eu posso ir até lá sem problemas**. –afirmou.

-**e pegar um resfriado? Você vai passar essa noite aqui. **–não perguntou, ele afirmou. Ele tinha esse costume, ela sempre odiou, mais agora isso já não a irritava mais.

-**hum, tudo bem, não acha que os outros vão estranhar? **–perguntou.

-**não ligo para o que os outros pensam, se não, não seria capitão**. –afirmou a mirando.

-**sim, bom..eu aceito. **–afirmou bebendo o ultimo gole de seu chocolate quente e se levantando em seguida. –vou lavar para você.

-**não precisa. **

-**precisa sim, você preparou, eu lavo. **

**-então eu seco. **

-**tudo bem**. –concordou indo até a cozinha, com as duas xícaras já vazias nas mãos. Lavou, e ele enxugou.

-**Shiro-kun? **–chamou.

**-hum? **–ele voltou a encará-la.

-**o que vamos fazer até chegar a hora de dormir? **–perguntou.

-**você sempre me perguntava isso**. –afirmou lembrando do passado, lembrando deles pequenos.

-**sim, e você sempre me dizia para ir dormir mais cedo. **–afirmou sorrindo.

-**então, faça isso**. –afirmou também sorrindo.

-**mais estou sem sono, poderíamos..brincar**? –perguntou.

-**não somos mais crianças Hinamori**. –afirmou voltando para a sala, e se sentando sobre o sofá, seguido por ela.

-**eu sei. Às vezes queria voltar a ser criança**. –comentou.

-**é. Eu também. **-concordou.

-**vamos voltar a nossa antiga casa? Vamos até lá ver como está? **–sugeriu animada.

-**tudo bem, vamos**.

-**amanhã**? –perguntou sorrindo. Como negar? Com aquele sorriso tão lindo.

-**tudo bem Hinamori, amanhã, se não chover**. –afirmou. –**agora, vamos dormir**.

-**certo. **–concordou. –**venha. **-Ela o seguiu, com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. **–aqui é minha cama, pode ficar com ela. Eu vou dormir no sofá**.

-**hum, não quero incomodar, eu durmo no sofá. **

-**não, eu disse para você ficar, você dorme na cama**. –insistiu.

-**então nos dois dormimos lá. –**afirmou, depois que se deu conta do que havia dito, corou. –**quero dizer, ela é grande, nos podemos botar travesseiros para separar. **

-**tudo bem, vamos arrumar então? **–perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, ele pegou alguns travesseiros, separou os dois lados da cama, colocando uma coberta para cada um.

-**pronto, pode deitar**.

-**certo, sabe? Você até que é organizado, para um garoto**. –riu.

-**talvez, eu gosto de deixar tudo em ordem. **

-**a sua casa é bem legal, bem mais organizada que a minha**.

-**na verdade eu passo pouco tempo aqui**. –afirmou se deitando do seu lado da cama.

-**você trabalha muito. **

**-eu gosto. **

**-eu não. **–riu. –**quer que eu apague a luz? **

-**por favor. **

-**certo. **–andou, e apagou a luz, ele ficou apenas a mirando, seu corpo perfeito, com o roupão que lhe ficava acima dos joelhos, o mostrando bem. Corou em se dar conta de tais pensamentos.

-**bom. Boa noite**.

-**boa noite Hinamori. **

**-Hitsugaya?-chamou.**

**-hum? **

**-me chame de Momo apenas. **–pediu.

-**tudo bem, Momo. **–riu baixinho.

Logo ambos dormiram, era bom saber que tinham um ao outro tão perto, ia ser uma ótima noite de sono, sem duvidas.

_Sonho da Hinamori._

_-não morra, não morra. –gritava sacudindo o corpo já sem vida de Hitsugaya. –não morra, eu preciso de você...eu preciso de você. –lagrimas grossas caiam de seu delicado rosto. –eu tenho que me desculpar..e dizer que eu te amo..eu te amo...não morra por favor. –não adiantava, ele estava morto, e ela não havia dito o que sempre quis dizer, agora era tarde, tarde demais. _

_Fim do sonho da Hinamori. _

-**não. **–gritou, o que a fez acordar ofegante, respirando pesadamente.

-**o que foi Momo? Tudo bem? **–Hitsugaya correu e acendeu o abajur próximo a eles.

-**eu..desculpe Toushiro. Eu tenho que te dizer..**

-**não precisa eu sei. **

-**não, precisa sim, eu sinto muito, muito por ter acreditado naquele cretino e não em você, que sempre foi tão importante para mim, eu sinto tanto...eu queria voltar no tempo, para fazer diferente, se eu pudesse voltar...eu mudaria tudo, eu sinto por ter tentado te ferir, hoje eu daria minha vida por você**. –jogou tudo o que queria para fora, começando a chorar desesperadamente depois.

-**Momo. **–ergueu a cabeça dela, fazendo-a olhar nos seus olhos, se perdendo naqueles olhos verde-água. –**não importa o que passou está bem? Todo mundo acreditou nele, todos, então, não se culpe, eu sei que você estava confusa, assim como Kira também estava, assim como todos estavam. Não se preocupe mais com isso está bem? **

-**mais**-

-**promete?**

-**prometo. **–o abraçou com força, como se o mundo fosse acabar, e aquele fosse o ultimo abraço de ambos. –**obrigada por não desistir de mim. **

-**eu nunca desistiria, nunca. **

-**eu te amo**. –corou, mais ele não pode ver em razão da falta de luz, seu coração batia acelerado, mais ao mesmo tempo tranqüilo por ter dito o que queria.

-**eu sempre te amei Momo**.

Ela sorriu, ele a puxou para o seu lado da cama, a segurando pela cintura.

-**podemos começar de novo? **

-**prazer, Hitsugaya Toushirou**.

-**prazer Hinamori Momo. **–eles foram se aproximando cada vez mais, sentindo a respiração um do outro, seus corações batiam acelerados, logo o espaço entre eles diminuiu e seus lábios se tocaram, eles começaram um beijo calmo, depois foi ficando mais intenso, um explorando a boca do outro, sentido o sabor, era de chocolate, chegaram a mesma conclusão, depois de um tempo se separaram apenas por precisarem de ar.

-**sabe? É mesmo um prazer te conhecer**. –falou o capitão com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-é** um prazer ainda maior para mim, conhecer o capitão do décimo esquadrão, que honra**. –brincou. Logo voltaram a se beijar, depois de milhares de beijos, adormeceram abraçados, agora eles começariam do zero, tendo a vida que sempre sonharam, finalmente iam ser felizes. -

Fim-

**Bom, minha segunda fic de Bleach postada aqui, eu sei que não está grande coisa, mais espero que comentem. **

**Obrigada :)**


End file.
